


Rules Meant to be....

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Remus Broke Something and the One Time He Didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Meant to be....

**Author's Note:**

> Long time ago in a galaxy far away, did the five things meme. Originally wrote this to be ambiguous enough to be canon compliant but now have decided, nope. Deviates from DH.

The first time Remus broke something, it was his mother's vase when he was only three years old. They patted his head, saying it was all right and as long as he wasn’t hurt, that was what mattered. He thought he could do no wrong.

The second time he broke something was when he stayed out past his curfew at age six. He never thought that just a few more minutes would cost him his humanity. He wanted to never again break the rules.

Remus was a good boy until he became friends with ones who always believed they could do no wrong. He never necessarily did break the rules, only bent them. But he did feel he broke his vows of the Prefect for failing to help the Slytherin that his friends loved to pick on. He hoped one day he could make it up to him.

When Remus returned to his quarters two days after that fateful full moon, he broke everything in sight. He couldn’t believe his friend would break his trust like that and call it a prank. Later when Lily tended to his bruised knuckles, he was in the common room leaving his ‘mates’ to clean up the mess, he realized what kind of harm he could have done.

He hadn’t known at the time, but he had broken his friends’ hearts when they found him ‘cavorting with the enemy.’ Thinking he had betrayed them, he was left out of the last part of their lives, all because he finally had the courage to ask for Severus’ forgiveness one night. He learned then how fickle the wrong friends could be.

Years later, after all the broken hearts, promises, rules, and bones, Remus was able to succeed in keeping one thing unbroken. It was his love and loyalty to one person, the one he married, lived and died with. And really, that was all that mattered.


End file.
